All Fired Up
:Per l'attività, vedi All Fired Up (activity). Dettagli Introduzione spiega la complicata tecnica usata per dar fuoco ai bracieri.]] Dopo la quest Priest in Peril, King Roald teme possibili invasioni dal Wilderness e da Morytania. Ha quindi creato un sistema di segnalazione basato sull'accensione di beacons (fuochi di segnalazione o falò). Il compito del giocatore è di andare da un beacon all'altro e testarne l'efficienza, così da prevenire una possibile invasione. Walkthrough La rete di beacons Parla con King Roald a Varrock Palace. Sua maestà ti dirà che sta realizzando un sistema per avvisare Varrock di possibili attacchi dal Wilderness e Morytania, usando dei beacons. Ti chiederà di andare da Blaze Sharpeye, che si trova presso il beacon vicino al River Salve, sul monte Silvarea. Le posizioni dei beacons sono indicate con la Fired Up Beacon icon ( ) sulla minimap e sulla world map. Parla con Blaze Sharpeye, ti spiegherà il sistema dei beacons e ti chiederà di testare il suo. Avrai bisogno di 20 logs uguali (di qualsiasi tipo) e di un tinderbox. (Ti dirà inoltre che - in caso di reale emergenza - gli Gnomish firelighters potranno essere utilizzati al posto di normali logs.) Test del beacon Usa i logs sul beacon e dà loro fuoco con il tinderbox. Infervorato, Blaze ti dirà di parlare con Squire Fyre, che si trova vicino alla cava di limestone, ad ovest dell'Odd Old Man, punto di partenza della quest Rag and Bone Man. Un altro beacon Squire Fyre ti chiederà di accendere il suo beacon, dopo aver visto il primo illuminarsi. Serviranno 20 logs uguali (di qualsiasi tipo) e il tinderbox. Dopo aver acceso il secondo beacon, torna da Blaze Sharpeye, che ti confermerà di averlo visto illuminarsi, e ti informerà che il fuoco del suo si sta spegnendo. Altro fuoco Usa 5 logs uguali (di qualsiasi tipo) sul primo beacon per ravvivare il fuoco. Non andare via, parla di nuovo con Blaze: soddisfatto, ti dirà che il test sulla rete di beacons è positivo e ti chiederà di informare King Roald. Torna al Palazzo di Varrock e parla con King Roald per la ricompensa. Congratulazioni! Quest completata. Ricompensa * 1 Quest point * 20,000 coins * 5,500 exp * Accesso al minigame All Fired Up Dopo la quest, King Roald informerà il giocatore che potrà ricevere ulteriori ricompense se sarà in grado di accendere 6, 10, e 14 beacons contemporaneamente. King Roald offre un Ring of fire per 6 beacons, Flame gloves per l'accensione di 10, e l'Inferno Adze se si accendono tutti e 14 i beacons. Trivia *Il giorno dell'introduzione della quest, lo spoiler diceva: "Blaze got a bit carried away and incinerated the spoiler scroll in a frantic effort to set his shoes on fire, so you'll have to wait a day for Reldo to make us a new copy". durante le sue fasi piromani.]] *Blaze Sharpeye è un piromane. *Come nella quest, i beacons sono stati storicamente usati per segnalare la presenza di invasori. Nell'antica Cina, torri di segnalazione erano disposte a poche centinaia di piedi di distanza lungo tutta la Grande Muraglia Cinese, pronte per essere incendiate in caso di attacco Mongolo, come mostrato all'inizio del film Mulan. Dal momento che la Grande Muraglia era così estesa e quindi difficile da difendere, questa era l'esigenza prioritaria: la comunicazione. *Durante la quest Defender of Varrock, mentre gli zombie invadono il palazzo di Varrock, tutti i beacons sono accesi in segno di emergenza. *Un sistema molto simile alla rete di beacons fu usato nel Signore degli Anelli. *Il nome di questa quest è lo stesso di uno degli episodi della prima stagione dei Pokemons - Season 1 Episode 74, All Fired Up, trasmesso il 23 Ottobre 1999, e, per qualche motivo, anche dell'episodio 76. nl:All Fired Up